Traduction
by ShizayaFR
Summary: Des très courte histoire de traduction de BD du couple HunHan et peut être d'autres couples d'EXO.
1. Xiao Lu

Dans le salon des EXO, un vacarme pas possible entre Sehun et Luhan se produisait sous le regard étonné et surpris de Kris, Tao, Baekhyun, Chanyeol et Suho.

\- Comment ça c'est étrange ?! Tao t'a aussi appelé XiaoLu ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas ?!

\- Tao c'est ok. Tu devrais retourner à salle de danse.

\- Ça m'est égal ! Ce sont tous les deux ton nom ou…

\- Sehuna !

\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas ?!

\- Non !

\- Pourquoi Tao peut appeler Xiao Lu ?

\- NON !

\- Bien ! Je t'appellerai comme j'aime !

XiaoLu ! XiaoLu ! XiaoLu !

\- STOP !

Luhan se mit à rougir avant de mettre ses mains sur la bouche de Sehun pour le faire taire.

 _\- Chaque fois que tu m'appelles XiaoLu, je pense que mon coeur a sauté comme si j'étais sur le point de mourir... BABO ! * rougit*_

\- … Hyung. Qu'as-tu dis au juste ?


	2. Sehun, Luhan and the beach

La sonnette de la porte de l'entrée sonna tellement fort qu'elle me réveilla et malheureusement pour moi, je dus me lever pour aller voir la personne qui me dérangeait en plein sommeil.

J'ouvris la porte et découvris Sehun, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Allons à l'océan ! Luhan !

\- … Hmm ?

\- L'océan !

\- Hein ?

\- Très bien ! Dépêche et habille-toi ! Tout le reste est prêt ! Dormais-tu ?

\- Ouai. Mais pourquoi veux-tu soudainement aller à la plage ? Il pleut. Aller, allons juste une prochaine fois.

\- Même quand il pleut j'ai entendu dire que l'humeur est toujours bonne ~ Et j'ai apporté la voiture !

\- Sehuna, je suis vraiment fatigué…

\- Tu dormiras dans la voiture ~ Nous allons y aller de toute façon et il faudra seulement deux heures de routes. Si nous n'y allons pas aujourd'hui je n'aurai pas une autre chance.

\- J'ai aidé le professeur et je n'ai pas dormi depuis des jours. Aujourd'hui j'ai à peine fini à l'aube.

\- Ouais, donc je conduirai. Tu pourras juste dormir.

\- ... Mais il pleut. Une prochaine fois. Allons-y quand mes tests seront finis.

\- Il va faire plus froid et ensuite ce ne sera pas amusant si on n'y va pas maintenant. Allons-y, oui ?

Luha-

\- J'ai dit NON !

Sehun ne disait plus rien, choquer et surpris par le comportement de Luhan.

\- Combien de fois je dois le dire ! Je suis fatigué, je ne veux pas y aller !

\- *…F*ck. * T'ai-je demandé si tu veux aller à l'océan Pacifique ou la Méditerrané ? Non !

On va juste à la mer voisine ! Ça prendra à peine deux heures, est-ce si dure ?!

\- *…F*ck * Si tu veux tellement y allez, Vas-y donc seul ! Tu es la petite sirène ? Pourquoi aller à la mer s'il pleut ?!

\- HEY ! Si je suis la petite sirène alors toi ?! Tu es une grenouille folle !

\- Tu ?! Ne me parle pas d'une façon informelle !

\- Hé !

\- Je vais dormir et si tu essayes de revenir je te tue !

\- Je ne reviendrais pas même si tu as prié !

\- Oh Sehun j'espère que tu tomberas dans l'océan et mourra !

Luhan attrapa la casquette que Sehun avait sur la tête avant de la balancer à terre.

\- Hé !

Luhan monta dans sa chambre avant de claquer violemment la porte pour bien précisé qu'il ne voulait plus être déranger surtout par Sehun.

Sehun ne disais plus rien, Luhan l'avais énervé et à la fois se demanda pourquoi cela avait pris une telle tournure ? Juste pour aller à la mer ? Il s'assit sur le canapé et soupira avant d'attraper un oreiller et d'y plonger la tête avant d'allumer la télévision et de zapper les chaînes.

Le calme était à nouveau présent dans la maison de XiaoLu, on entendait juste les gouttes de pluies rebondir sur la fenêtre.

\- Il a dit qu'il était fatigué mais je m'ennui... Et il a fait tant de travail en traduction récemment… Son visage avait l'air si usé et blasé... Il portait les mêmes vêtements quand je l'ai vu hier... Il est devenu si déchaîné… A-t-il mangé correctement ?

Sehun soupira longuement avant de dire :

\- Ah ~ Je suis fatigué.

Il se coucha dans le canapé :

\- Les films sont ennuyeux. Le temps est ennuyeux aussi ! Berk, tout est si ennuyeux !

Et sans qu'il ne le sache, Sehun s'endormit, lassé de toute attitude.

* Au réveille de Sehun*

\- La pluie s'est arrêtée… C'est si brillant…

Il bailla avant de s'étirer.

\- Ah ~ Quelle heure est-il ?

Mais quand il se tourna pour essayer d'apercevoir l'horloge accroché au mur du salon, à la place il découvrit Luhan endormit à ses côtés. Il semblait dormir paisiblement. Sehun passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ne savant plus vraiment quoi faire.

\- Pourquoi est-il là ?

Sehun remarqua alors que la télévision qu'il avait allumée auparavant avait été éteinte et que sa casquette jeté au sol qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de ramasser était posée sur la table basse ainsi que ses clés de voiture.

Luhan poussa un petit ronflement.

Finalement il se recoucha à côté de lui, le regardant dormir. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Luhan.

\- Je suis désolé.

Les yeux de Luhan s'ouvrirent.

\- Sehuna, la pluie s'est arrêtée…

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Irons-nous…à l'océan ? Demanda timidement Luhan.

-… Non c'est bon.

Sehun attrapa Luhan par les épaules avant de l'amener vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le câliné.

\- Ca n'est pas si mal non plus...

Luhan regarda Sehun étonné avant de sourire et rigolé suivit de Sehun et de se rapproché contre lui.

\- Oui…


	3. Night

J'étais venu aider Luhan a rangé le bazar chez lui, avec tous ces papiers, évidemment il finit seul en attendant que je prépare le repas.

J'ouvris la porte de la cuisine pour aller dans le salon pour voir Luhan.

\- Hyung, le dîner est prêt…

Mais je m'aperçus que Luhan s'était endormi à terre vers le bas du canapé. J'espère qu'il n'avait pas mal au dos vu la position inconfortable.

\- Oh…

Luhan dormait tranquillement. Je le regardais fixement, il dormait….dormait….dormait tout le temps… Depuis que je connais Luhan, il ne fait que dormir -_-'

Mais il était si mignon comme ça… Je m'approchais de lui, il avait les yeux fermé, vraiment fermé. Je m'approchais encore,….encore…encore….pour être à cinq centimètre de lui…de son visage….de son nez…de sa bouche….de ses lèvres. Pour finalement inspirer ses lèvres entre les miennes. Ses lèvres si rouge et si belle, si douce et si bonne, si exquise et si tentatrice.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Me voilà entrain de profiter le fais qu'il dort. Je mis ma main sur mes lèvres, tu es un coquin Sehun, mais chut ! C'est un secret. Je rougissais tellement j'avais honte de penser à ça. Sehun pervers !

\- C'est ce que tu fais pendant qu'une personne dort, Oh Sehun ?

\- Hein ?

La main de Luhan attrapa la mienne avant de me tirer vers lui ou plutôt de me balancer vers lui que je faillis tomber ou l'écrasé.

\- Aaaaaaaahhhhh ~ !

Luhan profita de cette stupeur avant de m'embrasser. J'étais choqué et tellement heureux d'un Luhan entreprenant.

\- Fermes tes yeux. Fais-le, si tu as envi…

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Il….il….il le voulait ? Sehun ! Profite ! C'est la première fois qu'il te le propose ! Oh mon dieu ! Pourquoi tu rougis Sehun ?! Finalement je soulevais Luhan dans mes bras.

\- Ok, s'il te plait, pardonne-moi…

Je l'installai et le coucha sur le canapé pour me mettre à califourchon au-dessus.

\- Changeons de position….

\- Hah ?

\- Faisons le juste de cette façon et ça sera bon.

Je me penchais vers Luhan pour attirer de nouveau ses lèvres et sûrement aller plus loin mais ça vous ne le serez pas. Je vais juste faire un avec lui.


	4. Eclipse

Dans une rue à Séoul, un petit couple allait regarder une éclipse avec des lunettes spécial pour éviter d'abîmer les yeux en regardant le soleil de près mais malheureusement l'homme répondant au nom de Oh Sehun ne savait pas comment mettre les lunettes.

Ca petite amie lui vint en aide.

\- Comme ceci, tu dois les mettre. C'est ainsi que tu dois les utiliser. Pour voir l'éclipse qu'il y aura, il faut utiliser le côté droit de la lunette.

\- Merci, qu'ai-je fais donc pour les mettre dans la mauvaise position.

\- De rien. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Mais avant de continuer la conversation avec sa petite amie, les gens parlèrent très fortement en disant : - C'est presque le temps – Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait pas commencé encore ?

\- Regarde ! Nous sommes si chanceux ! L'éclipse n'a pas encore commencé ! Souria Sehun.

\- Ah…hum…oui / Répondit la fille en rougissant.

\- Je suis si impatient d'y voir. Dit Sehun en commençant à regarder dans la lunette.

* Le son d'un vol de papillon*

\- Hein ? Un….papillon en mis novembre ? C'est étrange. Est-ce que c'est une nouvelle espèce ?

Le papillon était si beau, si lumineux, si coloré. Il se posa sur le doigt que Sehun tendait vers lui. Il était dans son monde, ne remarquant plus la présence des gens autour de lui ni de sa petite amie. Soudain un vent très fort se mit à souffler, emportant le papillon, et fit même obliger à Sehun de fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il n'était plus là où il devait être, cette à dire au milieu des gens avec sa petite amie pour voir une éclipse. Il était dans un monde infini et à perdre de vue, devant lui se trouvait un autre jeune homme blond, malgré sa si jeune apparence il devait être plus âgé que lui. Il le regarda surprit tout autant que lui. Où était-il ? Qui était-ce ? Soudain le jeune homme blond pleura en prononçant ceci :

\- Finalement…Je peux te voir à nouveau…

\- Quel est cet endroit ? Où est Yuna ?

\- Tu me manquais vraiment de « l'autre côté » seulement après que j'ai perdu, je me rends compte que rien ne peut durer pour toujours...

\- « L'autre côté ? »

Il avait mis ses deux mains sur mes joues pour maintenir ma tête et me regarder en me parlant même si je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, j'étais perdu.

\- J'ai même dû renoncer à l'éclipse... Même si je veux retourner... Kai est blessé…

\- Qui est Kai ?

\- Il ne s'est pas réveillé même maintenant et je ne peux le voir désormais...

Qui est-il ? ... Comment me connaît-il ? Pourquoi pleure-t-il ?

\- Sehuna…

Je sentis quelque chose de frais et humide couler le long de ma joue. La main du jeune homme glissa vers celle-ci pour aller la récupérer. Soudainement il me serra dans ses bras si fort, si fort, que j'en étoufferais presque. Je l'avais manqué ? Mais pourquoi ? Finalement sans que je me rende compte mes bras l'encerclaient et le serrait aussi. Et mes larmes coulèrent pour une raison que je ne connaissais pas.

\- Ne pleure pas. Ne pas laisser chuter les larmes sur mon visage.

Je déposai ma tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux, m'abandonna à son étreinte si chaleureuse.

-hun… Sehun…

\- Yuna ?

\- C'est magique n'est-ce pas ? Sehuna… ? Tout va bien ?

Mes larmes étaient toujours présente et continuais de couler.

\- C'est ok, nous nous réunirons de nouveau.

…Je t'attendrai. Entendais-je. La prochaine fois, te souviendras-tu toujours de moi ?

J'étais en plein désert, au milieu de ce monde sableux et chaleureux. Pourtant je portais une veste longue de couleur marron et sur ma main, il y avait une mini tornade.

Qu'est-ce que je faisais encore ?

J'avais l'impression d'être seul, toujours seul. Seul au milieu de nulle part. La petite tornade dans ma main s'effondra pour redevenir du sable qui glissa sur le sol pour aller rejoindre le désert, sa famille. Soudain une main apparu et glissa contre la mienne.

Je revus ce jeune garçon. Il me regarda et me souria. Je souri aussi.

\- Au revoir…Luhan.

Je me rappellerai et ensuite ... je retournerais à tes côté et apparaîtrai où tu es...


	5. Contact

Nous étions en plein cours d'anglais en train de lire du Shakespeare pour notre culture générale. C'était tellement ennuyant que la moitié de classe s'endormait y compris moi-même, je n'échappais pas à cette règle.

J'étais couché sur la table et mon voisin de droite était avachi sur sa chaise, évidemment avec Kai ça ne m'étonne pas. Mon voisin de gauche lui était endormi sur son cahier grand ouvert. Je le regardais discrètement pour m'assurer du faite qu'il dormait ou non. Mais il ne bougeait pas alors je compris qu'il dormait réellement.

Oh Sehun était le garçon le plus intelligent de la classe et le seul garçon dont j'étais éperdument amoureux. Il avait réussi à capter mon attention. J'approchais ma main de la sienne, avant d'enrouler mon auriculaire pour réaliser une sorte de serment malgré qu'il soit endormit. Ce serment serait pour moi très important. Lui avoué mes sentiments. Sehun dormait toujours, il n'avait pas bougé.

Je retirais ma main pour la ramener vers moi et la regardait. J'étais si embarrassé d'avoir touché sa main, c'était la première fois que je la touchais surtout d'aussi près.

Je passai ma tête dans mes bras attendant la fin des cours.

Sans que je ne le sache, Sehun était réveillé, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa main de plus près car il avait sentis une sensation et la sentais toujours.

\- …

Il remarqua Luhan à côté de lui et devina que c'était lui l'auteur de cette caresse. Finalement il approcha de lui-même sa main de celle de Luhan pour l'attraper et l'enlacer de main forte comme on dirait. Je sursautai à l'effet de la main chaude de Sehun. Je rougis aussi vite et la couleur de mes joues ressemblait à mon pull-over rouge où étaient inscrit mon prénom et mon chiffre fétiche, le 7.

Sehun ne me regardait pas mais je devinais qu'il souriait. Alors se simple contacte revenait à dire qu'il m'aimait aussi. Finalement les mots ne sont pas obligatoires pour exprimer nos sentiments.


	6. Angel

Luhan était sur le balcon et respirait l'air frais qui s'y échappait. Des ailes blanches avaient poussées le long de son dos, ce qui le rendait angélique. Il avait les mains levées au ciel comme si il attendait impatiemment quelque chose, comme si il allait disparaître.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me pris mais j'accouru vers lui et attrapa son poignet pour l'empêcher de partir je ne sais où, ce qui a eu pour effet de faire disparaître les ailes de Luhan en explosant.

\- NON !

\- !

Luhan me regarda bizarrement et se demanda pourquoi j'avais crié.

\- Non Luhan ne part pas…

Je l'étreignais aussi fort que je le pouvais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte.

\- Sehun…

\- Ne part pas…

\- …Sehun...tu…es…

\- Ne disparaît pas…

Luhan ne disait rien mais pris mon visage entre ses mains avant de me dire tendrement :

\- C'est bon…Ne t'inquiète pas…Je serais toujours avec toi.

\- Luhan…

Nous ne disions plus rien, nous étions juste en train de nous regarder, et surtout pour m'assurer qu'il était toujours là.

\- S'il te plait, ne disparaît pas même quand le matin viendra...

Une plume des ailes de Luhan qui avait disparu apparu et s'envola au loin se faisant pousser par le vent doux et frais.


	7. Ajusshi

Dans une chambre, un jeune homme brun laissait un autre jeune homme blond profité de son corps encore une fois. Le brun pensait que le blond était marié et pour cause, il portait une magnifique chemise blanche avec une veste et une cravate noire.

-…ah ~ ! Stop Ajusshi

\- Je vous ai dit de m'appeler Hyung dans ces situations, combien de fois vous l'ais-je dis ?

\- Je ne le fais pas, à cause de l'uniforme que je porte, et qui est serré de plus, cet endroit aussi est serré, c'est la plaie. Comme vous vous êtes mariés je vous appellerais comme ça maintenant vous êtes juste Ajusshi et pas Hyung

...Non !

Le blond attaqua le cou du brun, l'endroit le plus sensible soit disant.

\- À l'étudiant qui ne semble pas écouter ce que je dis, je devrais te donner une dure punition.

Le blond rentra soudainement en lui et n'attendant pas que le petit brun soit préparé convenablement malgré l'habitude, il commença directement les vas et viens.

\- Att…Attendez c'est trop rapide, Ajusshi un peu…seulement un peu…len…lentement…

Mais le blond n'écoutait pas et continuait toujours sur sa lancée. Toujours aussi rapidement et profondément

\- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

\- Pourquoi, cela fait déjà mal ?

Le blond s'arrêta brusquement et regarda le brun avant de lui montrer sa main droite, en particulier l'annulaire qui était vide.

\- Il n'y a pas ... ?

Non, il n'y avait pas d'alliance. Cet homme blond n'était pas marié. Le blond souria sous le silence du brun. Lui qui pensait qu'il pourrait l'appeler Ajusshi et non Hyung, c'était raté.

\- Appelez-moi Chanyeol Hyung, n'est-ce pas Baekhyun-ah.

Moi qui pensais…ce grand blond qui avait osez faire chavirer son cœur par-dessus bord. Baekhyun regarda la main du blond et la toucha pour vérifier si ce n'était pas un rêve. Voyant la vérité il se jeta sur Chanyeol qui sembla très surpris. Baekhyun et lui se regardèrent dans les yeux, ne semblant pas arrêter de se fixer. Et finalement, Baekhyun posséda enfin les lèvres du blond, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça.

-…Ainsi…Ajusshi est toujours à moi ?

\- Babo.

Tout en disant cela, Chanyeol embrassa de nouveau Baekhyun.

\- J'étais le vôtre depuis le début. Vous ne l'avez pas su ? ...Vous êtes bruyants et il y en a qui le font rapidement ou bien finisse à leur manière ! Héhé !

Quand Ajusshi a dit ses mots, il a ri, mais moi parce que j'étais heureux, les larmes continuèrent à sortir, exprès j'ai étreins Ajusshi plus fermement.


	8. Téléphone

Sehun parlait au téléphone avec quelqu'un, Luhan ignorait qui était-ce. Mais d'après la voix, cela se pourrait être Suho ou Kris Hyung. Enfin les Leaders quoi.

\- Oui, Luhan Hyung a des yeux pétillants ! Il a l'air encore plus joli que des filles.

Luhan n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier cette remarque car une veine d'énervement apparu sur son front, vous savez comme les mangas.

\- …

Sehun remarqua alors la sombre aura noire que dégageait Luhan. Cela lui fit un peu peur.

\- … Je vois. Tu sais c'est le Luhan Hyung que je mentionne toujours.

Ah finalement ce n'était pas les autres membres du groupe. Qui était-ce ?! Sehun… L'aura noire de Luhan s'étendit encore plus, faisait réellement frissonner de peur Sehun. Il était vraiment effrayant quand il le voulait.

\- Il est a... C'est vraiment un homme viril, tu sais finalement…

Et rien qu'en prononçant ceci, le halo de Luhan disparu et il redevint comme il était cet à dire très mignon voir même trop. Il souria à Sehun et lui ne comprenant vraiment rien continua sa conversation au téléphone avec le mystérieux commanditaire que Luhan avait oublié, après tout il faisait confiance à son petit ami.


	9. Mater

Dans la chambre du couple, un réveille sonna faisant réveiller Sehun qui dormait profondément en sursaut.

\- Ahhh !

Qui le met si tôt se bordel de réveille ?

Sehun éteignit l'alarme avec force, faisant bien taire ce malheureux.

\- Je suis fatigué…

\- Sehun-ah !

Es-tu réveillé ?

Prenons un bain ensemble!

\- Attend….Quoi ?

Sehun ouvrit bien grand les yeux, sur de n'avoir pas rêvé d'entendre cela.

Il découvrit Luhan devant la porte, l'attendant impatiemment.

\- Sehun…

\- Pourquoi est-il...

Luhan prit bien le temps d'enlever son haut devant Sehun pour lui faire comprendre réellement ce qu'il voulait, un bain avec lui.

\- Hyung…Attend !

Mais Luhan avait déjà retiré son pull, dévoilant ainsi son torse à la peau blanchâtre.

Sehun était stupéfié par sa beauté angélique, et c'était lui le Maknae ?!

\- Luhan…

Sehun regardait intensément Luhan.

\- Hm ?

\- Kyaaaaa ! Met vite un vêtement !

Sehun rougissait trop vite à vue d'œil, il n'allait pas laisser Luhan rester comme ça vu la limite de temps ou il allait lui sauter dessus.

\- Que penses-tu faire comme ça ! Hyung je –

\- Allons-y Sehun-ah ! Ça sera amusant !

Luhan pris la main de Sehun pour l'emmener en direction de la salle de bain mais Sehun ne pouvait plus bouger et continuait à mater l'objet de ses désire.

\- Luhan ! Tu…

C'est tu que je t'aime et mon je serais bien droit ? Je ne pourrai pas me tenir devant toi !

\- Tu seras droit ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire…

Luhan rougissait soudainement en comprenant les mots sortant de ma bouche.

Il donna un grand coup dans le ventre de Sehun.

\- Pervers !

Quelles étaient tes intentions en premier lieu ?

\- Luhan attend !

Qui attraperait quelqu'un comme ça dans la chambre et commencerait à se déshabiller devant lui ?

\- Je ne te laisserais jamais te baigner avec moi, jamais de nouveau !

Sehun eu la réalisation du siècle qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça.

\- Comment pourrais-tu être réveillé à une première heure comme ça ?

\- Hey ! Je ne l'étais pas !

A la fin…

\- Je devrais réfléchir avant de parler…

Nous étions ainsi...

Je suis si misérable…

Finalement Sehun prit sa douche seul à son grand désespoir, « il pleurait entre guillemet » mais à ce jour il a appris quelque chose de très important. Réfléchir avant de dire quelque chose, ça pourrait très bien retomber sur lui.


	10. Last Night

5 PM

Dans l'appartement de Luhan, Sehun allait partir au travail.

\- Luhan ... je serai de retour très tard ce soir ... ne m'attend pas.

\- Sehun… Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

\- ?

Sehun se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu oublier pour que Luhan lui fasse rappeler. Une chose importante ? Très importe ? Oui, surtout aux yeux de Luhan. Luhan regardait Sehun dans les yeux, des yeux scintillants, timides, mignons et embarrassé par sa simple pensé.

Il ressemble à ... je suis le seul à penser à ça ... Je n'ai jamais voulu penser à ce genre de choses qui y ressemble. Ce qui est faux avec moi...

Sehun finalement n'ayant pas de réponse dit une nouvelle fois au revoir au blond et partit de l'appartement laissant finalement Luhan seul avec ses questions sans réponses.

\- Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir de plus en plus de gêné... Depuis que Sehun vit ici…

…

Luhan attendit Sehun longtemps….très longtemps et finalement il abandonna l'idée qu'il rentre après minuit et alla se coucher.

2 AM

C'est à cette heure-là que Sehun montra le bout de sa tête. Luhan était évidemment déjà endormit comme un loir. Sehun rentra dans la chambre de son colocataire et s'assit sur le lit, écoutant le petit blond dormir parler dans son sommeil.

\- Hmm…Seh…Se…Hunnie…N'y vas pas ... Je ... je veux être avec toi...

\- Je suis ici XiaoLu.

\- Unnngh…

Ce n'est que quand il a tenu ma main la nuit…que… Donc il s'est inquiété aussi... Ce n'était pas juste moi...

Sehun le regarda longtemps dormir avant de se décider d'aller dormir aussi mais avant il se pencha vers Luhan avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Chu ~

2 jours plus tard

Dans le même appartement, Sehun et Luhan étaient visiblement en train de faire quelque chose. Sehun venait de rentrer de nouveau du travail.

\- Tu es en retard de nouveau ... aujourd'hui j'avais...

Luhan était assis sur le lit avec Sehun à une limite presque à califourchon.

\- Sehun ... tu es ennuyeux si tu y ressembles...

\- J'ai été retardé récemment… J'ai pensé que tu me connaissais mieux que quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tout ceci est arrivé parce que tu ne m'as pas écouté...

\- Désolé.

Sehun embrassa Luhan qui attendait plus que ça.

\- Hé ... Sehun-ah tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

\- Ah oui désolé. Je t'aime.

Luhan sourit. Sehun n'avait pas oublié. Et ce qui se passa, arriva. La nuit fut longue pour les deux amants.

…

\- Tu es mon Luhannie… Ne soit pas fou…Ria Luhan

\- Ferme là ! Tu ne sais pas où est-ce que je l'ai mis !

Voilà que des fois, montrer un amour peut faire perdre des choses.

Luhan s'est fait enlever sa chemise et Sehun a perdu la sienne quelque part.


	11. Concentration

Nous étions tranquillement assis sur le canapé présent dans le salon. Il n'y avait aucun bruit et pour cause tous les autres membres étaient partit manger au restaurant et par grande surprise, Chanyeol avait refusé gentiment. Et quand on dit que Chanyeol ne vient pas alors Baekhyun aussi.

C'est ainsi que tous les deux, nous étions occupés à nos propres occupations.

Chanyeol lisait un journal avec ces écouteurs dans les oreilles.

Ses magnifiques oreilles de Yoda comme je l'aimais les appeler.

Et de tant en tant il recevait un message qu'il répondait, sans doute Suho qui prenait des nouvelles de nous, enfin surtout pour s'assurer que nous étions toujours en vie et que l'appartement était debout.

Et moi dans tout ça ?

Moi, je jouais à la console, après tout je n'avais que ça à faire.

Après mainte et mainte partit, je perdis de nouveau.

Exaspéré, je soupirai un long moment, essayant d'attirer l'attention de Chanyeol mais rien n'y faisait.

Je m'étirais comme un chaton.

Je voulais que Chanyeol me remarque mais il avait l'air tellement occupé à lire que je me demandais si je devais vraiment le gêner.

Finalement je décidais d'utiliser une autre méthode.

Je commençais tout d'abord par essayer de voir ce qu'il lisait pour m'intéresser à la lecture de ce cher Chanyeol.

Mais peine perdu, cela avait l'air trop ennuyant.

Alors je me penchai un petit peu pour le regarder. Il avait l'air très concentrer, je ne connaissais pas ce visage et cette personnalité de lui.

Lui qui d'habitude faisait des farces à tout le monde, riait, et n'arrêtait pas de parler. Là le contraire y était !

Je m'approchais de son visage, je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait de si belles lèvres.

Je me rapprochais encore et encore pour que finalement mon visage apparaisse dans son champ de vision.

Il me regarda enfin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu as l'air si concentré.

\- Ça te choque ?

\- Un peu, toi qui a l'habitude de parler et me faire rire.

\- Haha ! On peut changer à tout moment mon Baekhyunni.

Et sans que je résiste à cette attraction, mes lèvres se scellèrent aux siennes faisant tomber par la même occasion ses écouteurs et son journal qui n'allait plus être une gêne entre nous deux.

Chanyeol changeait vraiment en étant concentré.

Mais en faisant l'amour il n'était pas aussi concentré.

La concentration te rend si mystérieux, Channie…


	12. Carry him on my back !

Luhan s'était fait mal pendant l'entraînement de danse de Growl et je dus le porter sur mon dos car évidemment les autres n'avaient voulus. Bande de fainéants !

« C'est ton petit ami, c'est toi qui en prend soin, alors démerde toi le Maknae ! »

Les membres sont super sympas des fois -_-'

\- Sehun ! En arrière les porcins !

\- Arrête de raconter des âneries ! Tais-toi si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à terre ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur !

\- Aller Sehun ~ Mais tu aimes comment mes jambes sont enveloppées autour de tes hanches ? ~ N'est-ce pas ?

\- Je te déteste /


	13. Simple Kiss

C'était à notre tour de passer pour chanter Wolf. Je ne sais pas mais cette musique avait une sensation sur moi, elle me rendait dominant comme un loup.

Et il y en avait un qui faisait tout son possible pour me rendre jaloux. XiaoLu s'amusait à me chauffer.

Se coller comme ça aux autres ! Non mais c'est quoi ses mains qu'il passait aussi !

Cela ne faisait pas du tout partit du spectacle !

S'il voulait faire du fan service c'était juste avec moi et personne d'autre.

A la fin du concert et de cette mise en scène par Luhan, nous retournâmes à l'arrière de la scène. Essoufflé, les autres partirent dans les loges, en revanche Luhan et moi, nous restâmes pour regarder le prochain groupe. Mais à notre surprise il s'agissait de Donghae et Eunhyuk pour Still You. Cette musique était si paisible et romantique !

Tout autant que la danse.

Je regardais Luhan qui semblait fusionner avec la danse, je voyais ses mouvements de hanches bouger au rythme.

Pris par cette sensation de bassin, j'attrapais Luhan et le plaqua contre un mur, assez discret pour que personne ne nous voie.

\- Ça t'amuse de me provoquer comme ça ?

\- De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sehun ?

\- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège, tout à leur.

Tu vas comprendre le fais de me chauffer comme ceci mon Luhannie.

Sehun embrassa doucement Luhan, content de lui, il avait enfin réussi à faire craquer Sehun.

Son pari avec Kai avait porté ses fruits. A présent Kai lui devait 29 284.60 Won (ce qui représente environ 20€).

Luhan approfondit le baiser qu'il devint si langoureux et si brutal que plus personnes ne les remarquerait.

Espérons pour eux que les micros avaient cessé de fonctionner.


	14. Wolf and Deer

Un souriant petit loup se promenait dans la forêt et fis la rencontre d'un timide petit cerf.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler, le petit loup alla montrer son trophée à ses autres amis loups ne savant pas que le petit cerf ne parlait pas sa langue.

\- Regarder ! J'ai un nouvel ami

Le petit cerf n'avait aucune idée de ce que racontait le petit loup pourtant si joyeux de s'être fait un nouvel ami.

Le petit loup parlait une autre langue que le petit cerf ne connaissait pas.

Le petit loup ne se posait pas de question, de pourquoi le petit cerf ne parlait-il pas, il le trouvait si timide et si mignon avec ces yeux brillant et scintillant. Sa petite bouille était si enfantine.

Malgré la barrière de langue, peut être que le petit loup avait les même attention que le petit cerf, se faire des amis et jouer avec eux alors peu importe la langue qu'il parlait, ils étaient amis.


	15. Chocolate

Pour la Saint-Valentin, beaucoup de chocolat avait été offert aux garçons des EXO. Alors que tout le monde en mangeait, Sehun en ouvrit un au chocolat blanc. Mais ne le mangea pas tout de suite, il examina sa texture et sa couleur. Pourquoi avait-il reçu du chocolat blanc à la Saint-Valentin ? Bien qu'il n'était pas fan du chocolat noir, il se demandait bien pourquoi ? Luhan était devant lui et dégustait une tablette au chocolat au lait. Ils allaient vraiment prendre des kilos.

\- …

Il regarda encore une fois sa tablette avant de la jeter au sol et d'arriver vers Luhan. Il voulait du chocolat au lait ! Et Luhan allait lui en donner de gré ou de force ! Il s'accrocha au bras de Luhan. Luhan le regarda et se demanda ce que Sehun pouvait bien lui vouloir.

\- ?

Luhan avait un carreau de chocolat dans sa bouche. Sehun posa ses lèvres sur celle de Luhan avant de faire passer sa langue pour que Luhan ouvre la bouche, ce qui marcha très bien. Luhan poussa un gémissement et entrouvrit ses lèvres. Sehun en profita pour aller dénicher un morceau de chocolat fondu avec sa langue. Satisfait, il se retira de la bouche de Lulu et finissait de déguster au fond de sa gorge et d'avaler. Puis il ajouta :

\- En effet c'est bon comme Luhan Hyung !

Luhan rougissait comme une tomate, comme la couleur de l'amour, comme la Saint-Valentin !

\- Tu# $%&*~#...

Vraiment que c'était amusant d'embêter Luhan.


	16. Memories

Je me réveillais de mon long sommeil.

Qui suis-je ?

J'étais dans un lit, dans une chambre, peut être chez moi ?

Je ne savais pas.

J'étais complètement perdu.

Tous autour de moi, les murs étaient remplis de petits papiers jaunes et verts, correspondant tous à une date bien précise.

Sur chacun, il était écrit quelque chose et un en particulier se trouvait à côté de moi, sur mon oreiller.

 _\- 4 mars 2014 : Ton nom est D.O Kyungsoo. Tu as a perdu la mémoire à court terme, quelque chose comme l'amnésie, donc tu ne te rappelleras pas de ce qui est arrivé la nuit dernière. Mais laisse-moi t'aider._

Qui était-ce la personne qui avait écrit cela ?

J'avais perdu la mémoire temporairement…

Je m'appelais D.O Kyungsoo…Quel drôle de nom.

Je commençais d'abord par lire les post-it les plus proches de moi.

 _\- 4 mars 2014 : Je te connais. Et toi ?_

 _Je m'appelle Jongin et je suis l'homme qui vit à tes côtés._

Je vivais avec quelqu'un ? Un homme ? Jongin ?

 _\- 4 mars 2014 : Je t'appelle Hyung. Hier tu m'as aimé. Aujourd'hui tu m'aimeras de nouveau._

J'aime cet homme ? Et je l'aimerais de nouveau ?

Mais qui était-ce ?!

 _\- 4 mars 2014 : Mon nom est Kim Jongin et j'écris tout cela pour que tu te rappel de moi._

Mais me rappeler de quoi ?!

 _\- 12 janvier 2014 : Aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire._

 _Je t'aime Kyungsoo._

Je suis né un 12 janvier ?

Plus j'avançais, plus les post-it datait de loin.

Le temps reculait…

 _\- 1 janvier 2014 : L'année 2013 a été riche en événement, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Espérons que 2014 nous réserve encore des choses._

Année 2014…

 _\- 25 décembre 2013 : Noël. Je te donne mon cadeau._

 _Mais et toi ? Tu m'as avoué que tes lèvres et ton corps étaient ton présent._

Mon corps ?! Je lui ai donné ?

Qui était-il pour que je lui offre une chose si précieuse ?

 _\- 1 décembre : Il neige aujourd'hui. Les premiers flocons comme tu aimes tant._

J'aime la neige ?

 _\- 20 novembre 2013 : Cette journée a été magnifique, te rappelles-tu ?_

 _La première fois que nous sommes allés à la plage._

La plage ? L'eau ? La mer ? L'océan ? Le sable ?

Puis soudain, un des post-it avait été daté de très longtemps, apparemment important.

 _\- 31 mars 2012 : 2 ans que nous sommes ensemble. Je suis si comblé de bonheur._

 _Si tu savais comme je t'aime D.O Kyungsoo._

Je suis avec lui depuis aussi longtemps ? Tu es heureux ?

 _\- 14 juillet 2011 : Notre première fois. Je t'avais fait mal, excuse-moi._

 _La prochaine fois sera meilleure._

Première fois ? /

 _\- 31 mars 2010 : Je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois et je suis tombé amoureux de toi._

Le suis-je aussi ? Amoureux de toi ? T'ai-je aimé comme toi tu l'es ?

Je regardais finalement le dernier morceau de papier qui était posé ou plutôt collé sur la fenêtre, me faisant voir le coucher de soleil.

 _\- Pour demain : Je ferais tous pour que tu te rappel de moi._

 _Que tu seras sensible à mes pensées, à mon cœur, à mes touchés._

 _Et que tu retomberas amoureux de moi._

 _A D.O Kyungsoo, mon petit ami, de la part de Kim Jongin ton amant._

 **C'est histoire se basse un petit peu sur une autre fiction nommé Anterograde Tommorow.**


	17. Oil of massage

Dans la chambre des deux plus jeunes d'EXO K, cette à dire Oh Sehun, Maknae et inventeur de la tendance Yehet ~ et Kim Jongin le nouveau maniaque du poulet se prépare a tester une autre tendance chez les EXO.

\- Jongin, c'est si dur ~

Merde…

\- Ah ! Ah !

\- Met en plus et force.

Ngh !

\- Merde, j'y suis presque… ! J'essaye !

Guh… !

\- Ah ~ !

Finalement le liquide jaillit.

\- Wow Sehuna, tu t'es vraiment améliorer pour ouvrit la bouteille pour les massages des pieds.

\- Attend je dois en rajouter plus. Ça fera mieux d'effet.

La tendance des EXO, le massage des pieds…

 **Vous avez pensé à quoi, bande de perverse ?**


	18. Fan Service

Sur scène, un simple fan service peut bien se transformer en réalité.

Et bien c'est ce qui est arrivé avec moi.

Kai s'était juste approcher un peu trop près de moi, ce qui a eu pour effet d'avoir des fans hystériques. Il avait une veste blanche ouverte au début pour laisser apercevoir le haut de son torse. Il avait vraiment la peau mate et était musclé. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi que nos corps se touchaient. Il me regarda pour demander mon accord mais il n'avait pas besoin, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait. Après tout ça sera lui le responsable de ces actes. Malgré le concert et la musique très forte, nous étions plongés dans notre monde. Les fans nous regardaient en hurlant.

Soudainement je passais ma main sur son torse pour le caresser, sa peau était si douce. Je le regardais.

Je sentais les regards des autres membres qui se demandaient bien ce qu'on foutait.

Il céda à sa tentation de m'embrasser devant toutes ces personnes.

Ses lèvres sur les miennes. Les regards outrés et choqués des autres.

\- Wo ai ni*

\- Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Kim Jongin

 _Un fan service peut cacher une « dure » réalité ou pas…_

*Je t'aime en chinois.


	19. Childhood Friend

Lors d'une soirée animée par mon père, je fis la rencontre de son meilleur ami et tout naturellement il me présenta :

\- Et voici mon fils.

Etant très surpris de la grande taille de l'homme en face de moi, je me cachais derrière mon père.

\- Hey, ne fait pas ton timide.

C'est à ton tour, Baek !

\- Baek ?

\- Je…Je suis Baekhyun, ravi de te rencontrer.

Le petit garçon blond devant lui, rougit en voyant le petit timide Baek se présenter à lui comme il l'avait fait auparavant.

Il était si mignon que Chanyeol le prit dans les bras.

\- Cher Dieu, la vie est si bonne ! Tu viens de me donner l'opportunité de rencontré un être cher.

Ainsi soit.

By Chanyeol.

Chanyeol avait encore recommencé.

Ce jeune garçon allait devenir son ami d'enfance et son meilleur.

Et c'est bien plus tard qu'il se rendra compte de ses sentiments pour lui.


	20. Luck !

Une ballade en pleine nature. Ce n'est pas ce que font les couples en général, d'habitude ?

Pourquoi est-ce que Xiumin m'a accompagné ? C'est trop gênant !

Nous rencontrons beaucoup de couples. Je rougissais à cette simple pensée.

Après tout, Xiumin me tenais la main fermement.

Nous avions le même sweat blanc, un symbole de couple.

Arrivé vers un banc, nous nous assîmes tranquillement et silencieusement.

Aucun de nous deux parlaient, moi c'était surtout la gêne qui m'en empêchais, Xiumin… ?

Peut-être qu'il aimait le silence.

Devant nous se trouvait une immense verdure.

Xiumin se leva pour s'accroupir à un endroit en particulier, j'étais toujours assis et je le regardais faire.

\- Que fais-tu Minseok ?

\- Je cherche quelque chose.

Quelque chose au milieu de tout ça.

Après quelques minutes, il revint en courant vers moi.

Il s'arrêta devant moi et me tendis un trèfle.

\- Tiens. C'est pour toi.

\- Mais…C'est toi qu'il a trouvé, tu devrais le garder.

\- Hmm. Dit-il en secouant la tête en signe de négation.

\- Merci c'est très gentil.

Il se rassit de nouveau.

\- Si je t'ai donné ceci…est-ce que tu accepterais de me donner quelque chose en retour ?

\- Et bah voyons.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Toi.

\- Hein ?!

Je ne rêvais pas, hein ?! Il avait bien dit qu'il me voulait !

\- Pour…pourquoi moi ?

\- A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai décidé de t'accompagner ici.

\- Alors c'était pour cette raison ?

\- Oui…

Il me propose de sortir avec lui en m'offrant un trèfle.

\- Si…si tu veux. Dis-je en tournant la tête pour éviter qu'il ne voie mes joues rouges.

Il sourit et vint déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

C'était censé être lui le Hyung mais il n'a pas l'air d'être à l'aise avec ça.

Haha ! La vie peut parfois nous jouer des tours.

Je laissai tomber ma tête sur son épaule et vint prendre sa main entre la mienne.


	21. Rendez-vous

Un simple rendez-vous avec lui.

Mon voyage ne fait que commencer.

Toi et moi sommes pareilles comme la terre et le ciel.

Car mon cœur et le tien ne font qu'un.

Ce simple rendez-vous qu'y ma fais réfléchir.

Il m'avait invité dans un café dans les alentours de treize heures.

Après l'avoir rejoint, nous discutions tranquillement en compagnie d'une tasse de café.

\- Dis-moi Yixing ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu invité ?

\- Cela dérange ?

\- Non mais je voulais savoir pourquoi.

\- Tout simplement. C'est un rendez-vous avec mon petit ami.

Il avait posé sa tête dans une de ses mains, ou plutôt il tenait sa tête et me regardait en souriant.

\- Yixing, arrête de me fixer comme ça.

\- Comment ?

\- Euh…Tout le monde nous regarde.

\- N'essaie pas de changer de sujet.

\- Tu..tu me regarde comme si tu avais envie que je te saute dessus.

\- C'est le cas, en effet.

 _\- Bordel Yixing, si tu pouvais être un peu plus discret on pourrait passer inaperçu dans ce café mais bien sûr, il faut toujours que tu n'en face qu'à ta tête !_


	22. Chaleur

Pendant une journée très chaude, dans le dortoir des EXO.

Tao le petit panda était devant le ventilateur faisant voler ses cheveux noirs, Kris dormait presque nu, Baekhyun et Chanyeol n'arrêtaient pas de se plaindre de la chaleur, Chen et Xiumin ne disaient rien comme à leur habitude, Suho avait un éventail et se faisait de l'air avec bien que cela ne servait à rien, Kai et D.O préparaient les boissons fraîche, Lay dansait encore et toujours malgré la rude canicule.

Et pour finir notre couple internationale, j'ai nommé le HunHan était posé sur le canapé, tous les deux en débardeur de couleur différente, en sueur.

\- Sehunii, il fait chaud ~

\- Je sais Luhan, mais on n'y peut rien.

Soudain une idée vint percuter le cerveau de notre maknae qui se leva sous celle-ci faisant sursauter notre pauvre Luhan mord de chaud.

\- Sehuni ?

\- J'ai une idée !

Il partit en courant vers la cuisine ou se trouvait D.O et Kai laissant Luhan seul sans savoir de quoi Sehun parlait.

En rentrant dans la cuisine, il découvrit Kai à califourchon sur Kyungsoo sur le plan de travail mais n'y prêtant pas attention il commença à chercher un récipient sous les gémissements de D.O. Il trouva enfin mais il avait quand même mis le bordel dans la cuisine, il prit une bouteille d'eau bien gelée dans le frigo et commença à verser un peu sur Kai et D.O en laissant :

\- Ca va mieux glisser !

Et partit en direction de la chambre de Kris, ne prenant pas la peine de ranger le désordre laissé.

Arriver vers Kris, il ouvrit la bouteille et versa juste assez pour que Kris se réveille.

Mais avant qu'il n'engueule le maknae responsable de son réveille brutal, Sehun partit.

De retour dans le salon, il répandit de l'eau sur le ventilateur qui à cause du vent qu'il produisait, l'eau se retrouva sur le visage de Tao qui se demanda soudain ce qui se passa.

Il arrosait chaque membre restant, Xiumin, Chen, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Lay et Suho qui n'avaient pas du tout remarqué le manège du maknae des K.

Il s'assit devant Luhan, pris les glaçons et lui demanda :

\- Je peux te les mettre dans le dos ?

\- Oui bonne idée, ça fera du bien ~

Il retira le débardeur de Luhan pour déposer les glaçons.

\- Ha ~ Ça fait du bien. Soupira de bien être Luhan.

\- Tiens, bois aussi un peu.

Il lui tendit la bouteille qu'il avait pris de remplir de nouveau.

Luhan but, cela lui rafraîchit la gorge.

Mais soudain, un brouhaha pas possible se déclara. Tous les membres d'EXO hurlèrent en même temps :

\- SEHUNNNN !


	23. Jour et Nuit

Il existe dans ce monde, une multitude d'univers, mais un en particulier sont restés dans les mémoires de deux protagonistes.

Vous vous souvenez que dans l'univers de Mama, il existe douze légendes et chacun des six séparés vivent dans un monde parallèle où on suppose qu'il est presque impossible de se rencontrer.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai puisque deux de ses douze légendes se sont rencontrés.

Sehun, qui vit dans le monde nocturne et Luhan qui vit dans le monde lumineux.

Bien en étant opposé, ils ne se connaissent pas malgré qu'ils soient nés du même arbre sacré, de la même déesse Mama.

 _Mais qui as dit qu'il fallait se connaître pour aimer ?_

C'est ce qui est arrivé à moi, Oh Sehun. J'ai rêvé que j'embrassais quelqu'un.

Oui, quelqu'un…Je ne sais pas qui s'était, mais avec toute cette lumière, impossible de voir quelque chose, quoi.

Dire que je suis tombé amoureux d'un de mes frères…

Comment je l'ai su ?

C'est simple. Il a dit s'appeler Luhan…quand nous sommes nés, nous savions déjà les noms de nos frères même si nous ne les connaissions pas et jamais vu.

 _Nous nous sommes juste rencontrés dans mes rêves…_


	24. Course Poursuite

Dire qu'une simple journée de shopping et de balade en voiture avec Sehun s'est transformée en course poursuite à travers les rues de Séoul.

On roulait tranquillement, on s'arrêtait quand on voyait quelque chose d'intéressant. On s'embrassait dans la voiture sans les regards voyeurs et haineux des gens.

Vous allez nous dire, quoi que rien de plus normal qu'une journée avec son petit ami.

Oui…normal…

Sauf quand des gens habillés de noirs vous agressent en pointant une arme sur votre tempe.

Oui bien sûr…rien de plus normal…On voit ça tous les jours !

Évidemment Sehun, démarre comme un malade, faisant grincer les pneus et ronfler le moteur de notre Audi.

Cependant, ces fous nous poursuivent dans tous Séoul sans nous lâcher d'une semelle et essayant de tirer sur la bagnole sans se préoccuper des civils !

Non mais on est au XXIème siècle, les gars ! Ce n'est pas la mafia !

Bref, jusqu'à que nous sortons de Séoul pour aller je ne sais où, dans un endroit paumer de Corée d'où je ne serais cité le nom tellement il est pourri ! Ils nous ont perdue de vue et heureusement ! Je commençais à en avoir ras le bol des conneries pareilles !

\- Bon, Sehun, on fait quoi maintenant ? On ne va quand même pas retourner là-bas ?

\- Non, on va rester ici.

\- Ici ? Ici ?! Dans la voiture ?! En plein milieu de nulle part ?!

\- Tu crois qu'on a le choix ? L'essence n'est pas illimitée.

\- Bordel ! Dire que je pensais que cette journée allait bien se passer. Il fallait que ces hommes à la noix viennent nous casser les couilles en nous emmerdant !

La prochaine fois que quelqu'un nous agresse, je vais lui faire comprendre la douleur ! Je lui botterais les miches avant de lui imposer les mille ans de souffrance ! Il comprendra ce que ça fait d'avoir des doigts dans le cul !

Je vais passer dix mille ans de ma putain de vie de merde, d'existence, de tout ce que vous voulez, à les hanter rien que pour avoir cassé la seule journée potable avec toi !

Putain de bordel de merde, fais chier !

Sehun s'approcha de moi avant de souffler dans mon oreille :

\- Des doigts dans le cul…Ça ne te plairait pas maintenant… ?

Et voilà que Sehun ne pense qu'à ça…

Finalement peut être qu'être poursuivit, c'est bien. Vous pourriez au moins vous envoyez en l'air, vous sautez dessus, faire l'amour dans la voiture avec mec qui vous sert de petit ami.

Sehun a fait exactement la même chose que je viens de vous décrire.

Ahhh….*soupire* la vie.


	25. Harcelement

Qu'est ce que je peux détester le métro ces jours-ci. Se faire harceler tous les jours par une bande de jeunes qui fait deux fois votre taille en rentrant de la fac.

\- Hé ! Le blondinet !

Je me retournais et encore ses gars sont ici.

\- Tu veux bien nous accompagner en boîte de nuit.

\- Non.

\- Aller, petite nature. Dit l'un en passant sa main sur mon entrejambe.

Je lui retirais violemment.

\- Laissez moi tranquille !

Quand ce fut mon arrêt, je descendis en les poussant férocement. Mais cela n'a pas plus à l'un qui sortit aussi et me retint le bras.

\- Tu pourrais faire attention ! Et puis tu n'as pas l'air d'être coréen avec cet accent.

\- Non.

Il sourit avant de me plaquer contre le mur.

\- Tu sais que répondre se n'est pas bien. Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières.

\- Aii. Lâche moi !

Tu te fais emmerder par des voyous et personnes vient t'aider !

\- Aller, tu ne regretteras pas de t'amuser avec nous.

\- J'ai dit non ! Laissez moi tranquille !

L'homme sourit encore plus. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule.

Un autre jeune homme le regarda avant de dire :

\- Il t'a demandé de le laisser tranquille. Tu es sourd ou tu le fais exprès.

\- Tais toi le gamin, on ta pas sonner ! Tss… Ton nom ?

\- Sehun et toi ?

\- Kai.

\- Bon Kai, maintenant laisse le partir.

C'est le moment ou jamais. Je me dégageai de la poigne de Kai et sautai sur ce mystérieux Sehun en l'embrassant.

\- Sehun ! Tu me sauves la vie !

Le dénommé Kai fut surpris de ma réaction avant de comprendre qu'il avait peut être fait une gourde.

\- C'est ton petit ami…

\- Ouais comme tu peux le voir. Dis-je

\- Tss…

Et il repartit comme il était venu. Je me retirais du bras du jeune et m'excusai :

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas trouvé autre chose pour qu'il me laisse tranquille sans me provoquer une bagarre.

Il rigola et me regarda sensuellement.

\- Tu sais là, tu t'es débarrassé d'un mec qui voulait profiter, mais voilà qu'un autre revient.

\- Mais merdeee ! Pourquoi tous les mecs viennent me voir pour profiter de moi ?!

\- Ta juste une bouille mignonne pour un chinois. Dit-il avant de sceller ses lèvres aux miennes.

Je déteste le métrooooooooo !


	26. Cigarette

Je suis Luhan, un simple étudiant qui vit avec mon petit ami.

Mon petit ami est assez spécial. Il ne travaille pas, il fume et passe son temps à profiter de moi.

Vous allez appeler ça, un Bad Boy.

Mais je l'aime comme ça, il est si sexy.

Mais le problème, c'est que je ne supporte pas la cigarette. Cette odeur m'insupporte et me fait tousser. Mon petit ami, le sait, donc il ne fume pas devant moi.

Et puis un jour, alors que je préparais à manger, Sehun arriva derrière moi et m'enlaça avant de m'embrasser et de passer toute la fumée de sa cigarette dans ma bouche.

Je me mis à tousser et à avoir les yeux qui piquent, mais au bout d'un moment tout cela s'estompa. Je rouvris les yeux pour voir Sehun me regarder et de sourire.

Il continuait à faire passer la fumée, je ne réagissais plus.

C'était passé.

À force de l'avoir fait, je m'étais habitué.

Maintenant, il faisait ça très naturellement, il arrivait parfois que je lui prenne une cigarette.

C'est comme ça que je me suis mis à fumer.


	27. Retour

EXO K est en Corée alors qu'EXO M est en Chine.

C'est difficile d'être séparé surtout quand on est en couple avec le maknae d'EXO K.

Moi, Luhan vous dit que c'est super difficile de supporter l'absence de contact.

Cela fait exactement un mois que nous sommes en Chine et enfin, aujourd'hui nous allons retrouver nos moitiés.

Je n'imagine pas le chauffage ambulant qu'est Suho avec Kris.

J'avais envoyé un sms à Sehun pour lui donner rendez-vous dans un parc. Mais pas n'importe lequel.

Le parc où je lui avais avoué mes sentiments.

Evidemment, je n'avais rien dit sur le fait que je rentrais, personne ne lui avait dit.

J'avais inventé un prétexte en disant qu'il allait recevoir un colis.

Je descendais de l'avion. Me voilà enfin en Corée. J'avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, je voulais absolument revoir Sehun.

Sans plus attendre, je partis sans les autres, prenant un taxi et direction le parc.

En arrivant, je n'eus pas de mal à le reconnaître parmi la foule malgré son déguisement.

\- Sehun ! Hurlais-je

Il tourna la tête vers moi et quand il m'aperçut, il fut surpris.

\- Lu…Luhan ?!

Je lui souris de toutes mes dents et me mis à courir vers lui. Je lui sautai dans les bras. Il passa ses mains sous mes fesses pour éviter que je tombe. Il m'embrassa sans aucune gêne, on s'en foutait que les gens nous regardaient de dégoût, bon, c'est vrai qu'on attirait l'attention. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que deux célébrités s'embrassaient au beau milieu d'un parc avec autant de fans autour.

Mais les gens peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, nous assumons pleinement le fait de nous aimer !


	28. Metro

Je déteste vraiment les métros !

Je me fais draguer, harceler et masturber dans le métro, vous trouvez ça normal ?!

La bande du LBK se retrouvait dans le salon de Luhan tous en écoutant celui-ci raconter son histoire.

\- J'étais tranquillement debout vers les portes et j'avais mes écouteurs dans les oreilles. Et les gens montaient et montaient.

Jusqu'à que je sois bloqué et collé contre cette putain de vitre !

Il fallait que je sente la main d'un mec me peloter les fesses puis descendre vers ma cuisse pour remonter vers mon ventre et passer sous mon pantalon pour me masturber.

Et moi, je me laissais faire en gémissant.

Heureusement que le gars en question était plutôt mignon.

\- Ah ! Luhan a une touche.

\- Tais-toi Baek !

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il était mignon.

\- La définition de mignon chez Luhan, c'était qu'il était sexy.

\- J'aimerai bien le revoir.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il avait un bon coup de main.

\- Hmm…Heureusement que les gens n'ont rien entendu.

Ce blond était mignon.


	29. Blessure

Mon cher et tendre amant est en réalité un tueur à gages. Evidemment, il du côté des gentils.

Il arrive souvent qu'on se fasse attaquer par des gens mais depuis que Sehun est devenu célèbre dans ce monde, plus personnes n'ose le défier. Tous, sauf un. Kim Jongin, un autre tueur connu sous le nom de Kai essaye désespérément de tuer Sehun mais à chaque fois, un cuisant échec et une honte pour lui car Sehun le laisse toujours en vie, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Puis un mystérieux jour, Sehun revint à la maison en sang.

\- Mon chéri ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?

\- Encore Kai.

\- Mais…C'est bien la première fois qu'il te blesse ainsi.

\- Kai a un complice que je pense connaître.

\- Un complice ?

\- Oui, il s'appelle D.O Kyungsoo, il a fait partie de la même unité de combat que moi pour l'examen de tueur.

\- Je vois… Installe-toi sur le canapé, je vais m'occuper de cela.

Je partis chercher la boîte de secours puis revenais dans le salon. Sehun avait déjà enlevé son haut pour me faciliter la tâche.

J'inspectai la blessure avant de me rendre compte qu'elle était superficielle. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

J'enlevai le sang à l'aide d'une serviette mouillée puis je pensais à une chose. J'avais lu dans un livre sur les phénomènes surnaturels que la salive avait des effets cicatrisants. Je m'approchais du corps de Sehun et léchai la blessure.

Sehun poussa un gémissement.

\- Lulu…Que fais-tu ?

\- Je soigne ta blessure.

\- Ce que tu es en train de faire, là, c'est surtout m'exciter.

Je baissai mes yeux sur le bas de Sehun et j'aperçus une jolie bosse déjà bien formée.

Je ris et Sehun sourit.

\- Je commence à comprendre Kai.

\- Hein ?

\- Qu'il fait tous pour survivre pour quelqu'un dont il est amant.

\- Tu penses à ce Kyungsoo ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu pourrais l'utiliser comme otage.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si je le faisais, je pourrais te dire adieu, c'est pour ça que je le comprends. Il protège ce Kyungsoo et moi je te protège toi.

N'est-ce pas évident que l'amour rend plus faible à certains moments mais par d'autre c'est celle qui nous rend si forts que même un monstre sortit des enfers ne nous ferais pas peur.


	30. La raison du téléphone

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Sehun m'ignorait complètement, même quand on allait au lycée ou encore le retour, c'était pareil.

Je lui parlais, il ne répondait pas.

L'ignorance est quelque chose que je n'appréciais pas. La seule qui le préoccupait s'était son téléphone. Du matin au soir avant de se quitter sans un au revoir il était confiné avec son téléphone.

J'étais fou amoureux de lui et je commençais à désespérer en le voyant répondre à chaque message qu'il recevait.

Avait-il une petite amie ?

Puis, un jour je craquai, j'en avais ras le bol qu'il m'ignore ! Alors qu'on rentrait chez lui dans sa maison, je vu une occasion réelle de lui parler sans être déranger par ces parents qui n'étaient pas là.

\- Sehun ! Criais-je.

Mais, encore une fois aucune réponse, seule le silence me répondit. Je vis rouge. Je me précipitai sur lui et lui arracha le portable des mains, n'en pouvant plus.

\- Tu vas m'écouter, oui ! J'en ai marre d'être ignoré ! A qui tu parles à la fin ?!

Mais, encore une fois, il ne pris pas la peine de me regarder ni d'ouvrir la bouche pour quelques mots sortent.

Je n'en pouvais plus, je commençai à pianoter sur son téléphone pour voir à qui il parlait tous les jours.

Voyant ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, il essaya en vint de me le reprendre en parlant enfin :

\- Luhan, rend le moi.

Il semblait être paniqué. Je me rendis compte, que la seule personne qui lui avait envoyé des messages et qu'il avait répondit était Jongin.

Avait-il une relation avec lui ?

J'actionnai le bouton et découvrir les messages d'aujourd'hui.

 _\- Salut Jonginouuu ^^_

 _\- Salut Sehunii ^^^_

 _\- En forme à ce que je vois après ce que tu as fait hier soir._

 _\- N'en parlons pas veux-tu. Alors comment ça se passe avec le blondinet ?_

 _\- Pas bien. Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la bouche et il croit que je l'ignore._

 _\- Tu devrais arrêter de me parler par sms alors._

 _\- Mais, je ne sais pas quoi faire et tu es le seul à qui j'ai confiance._

 _\- Au pire, tu le plaques contre un mur et tu l'embrasse en lui disant que tu l'aimes comme ça, c'est réglé._

 _\- Ca ne va pas ! Et s'il ne m'aime pas ?!_

 _\- T'inquiète il t'aime ton blondinet, ça se voit._

Mais, de qui ils parlaient, bon sang ?!

 _\- J'ai peur Jongin… Toi, tu es avec Kyungsoo donc ça va mais, moi ?_

 _\- Bordel ! Mais, dis-lui que tu l'aime, ce n'est pas compliqué. Je t'aime Luhan ! Tu comprends ?!_

 _\- Je voudrais bien t'y voir ?! Moi, aller vers lui comme ça et dire Je t'aime Luhan, il va me prendre pour un fou !_

…

Je ne pris pas le courage de lire la suite et le regarda dans les yeux, il avait les joues rouges et semblait être cloué sur place.

Je souris et m'approcha de lui :

\- Dis-le.

\- Euh… Dire quoi ?

\- Ne fais pas l'ignorant, dis-le. Souriais-je.

\- Je…Je t'aime…Luhan…

Je rigolais. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour les déclarations le petit Sehunii.


End file.
